Valorwind Regiment
The Valorwind Regiment was a military unit founded to safeguard the Grand Alliance in distant lands and regions, to assist in all endeavors and wars that regard the Alliance’s betterment and inner-amity. It has since disbanded for reasons unknown. "The strength of the Valorwind lies not only in numbers but also in the individual Soldier. Because no matter what job they have or rank they hold - there is nothing stronger than a Valorwind Soldier's commitment. Commitment to be a lamp unto those who walk in darkness. Commitment to protect children, the aged, and the innocent. Commitment to our values, and always doing what is right. Commitment to see those who despair in pain and torment, be restored to health and vigor." - The Valorwind Manual Inception The following is an account of the founding of the Valorwind Regiment by Sir Mosieck Gallenor. An effulgent corona encircled the sun, the evergreen forest lay silent and a lone weeping beech tree stood vigilantly, overlooking a lake that looked like lapis lazuli on a damsel’s neckline. Four men bowed their heads together, a skylark sung dulcetly upon one of the tree’s branches. A fresh mound of soil rested beneath the tree, upon the mound was a wooden stake that protruded upward. Four tabards were impaled through it and the tabards were lined in gold and an oak tree of Or with leaves shaped as tears and acorns in ample supply was on a field of azure. “In this particular mound we have dug and filled, brothers, is our armor and weapons we had ever so relied on in our service to the Whirlwind Knights. Over time, our service rendered more as a malicious thralldom to its oppressive tyrant. Its inept and foolhardy Knight-Commander, Sir Thaen Yard, defiled our honor and shamed us all. We unlocked our shackles to this madness called the Order of the Whirlwind Knights, and freed ourselves of its lack of dignity and respect. Today is a day of remembrance, the remembrance of the mistakes we had committed. We shall redeem ourselves in a formation of a new organization. It shall be a regiment, my brothers. The lake we stand nigh today is Valorwind Lake. Our regiment shall be rightfully named the Valorwind Regiment.” Thromity Gallenor removed his blade from its scabbard with a ring of steel and raised it towards the sky with dilatory, his gallant bastard sword gleamed with recherché. The three men that stood staunchly beside Thromity Gallenor followed suit. After a moment of tranquility and silence, Mosieck Gallenor sashayed forward and lit the tabards afire with a torch. They observed as the tabards were incinerated and the stake was transformed into a cinder. Their destriers neighed impatiently, tethered to nearby trees. All four men mounted them, two of the destriers were a bay color, and the other two were a grayish black. Grim inflections grasped at each man’s face. Yet, a miniscule spark of hope loomed dormant underneath. A petition for a new regiment was composed by the four as they travelled to the bastion of humanity, Stormwind. The petition stated the following: ---- To the Sovereign and Regent of Stormwind City, Bolvar Fordragan, For the past six months, we, Thromity and Mosieck Gallenor, Lanton Ridgewell, and Mezh Surrane, have served obsequiously to the Order of the Whirlwind Knights, a corrupt knighthood of bandits, thieves, and rapscallions that dubs themselves with the sacrosanct title of “Sir”. We gave up our possessions and rights to serve the once honorable, Sir Thaen Yard. Unfortunately, the four of us discovered the treachery and deceit that brewed behind closed doors. We have resigned our vocations within the false knighthood and aspire to redeem ourselves to our former glory. A proposition has been set forth that we form a new regiment to safeguard the Alliance in distant lands and regions, to assist in all endeavors and wars that regard the Alliance’s betterment and inner-amity. This regiment, named the Valorwind Regiment, shall be lead by the commanding Sir Thromity Gallenor, the solemn Sir Mosieck Gallenor, the cautious Sir Lanton Ridgewell, and the ingenious Mezh Surrane. Signed, Sir Thromity Gallenor Sir Mosieck Gallenor Sir Lanton Ridgewell Mezh Surrane ---- Their proposition was accepted. Code of Conduct I am a Valorwind Soldier, fighting for my country and our way of life. I am prepared to give my life in their defense. I will never surrender of my own free will. If in command, I will never surrender the members of my command while they still have the means to resist. If I am captured I will continue to resist by all means available. I will make every effort to escape and to aid others to escape. I will accept neither parole nor special favors from the enemy. If I become a prisoner of war, I will keep faith with my fellow prisoners. I will give no information or take part in any action which might be harmful to my comrades. I will wear the colours of the Valorwind Regiment with pride and honour. When I bear the tabard of the Valorwind Regiment I shall never do anything to ruin the name of my beloved Regiment. Divisions There were five types of occupations or divisions available in the Valorwind Regiment: Infantry, Medical, Ranger, Intelligence, Grenadier, and Magus. Each played an important role in making the Valorwind Regiment a cohesive fighting machine. -Infantry- Infantry are soldiers who are specifically trained for the role of fighting on foot to engage the enemy face to face and have historically borne the brunt of the casualties of combat in wars. As the oldest branch of combat arms, they are the backbone of armies. Infantry units have more physically demanding training than other branches of armies, and place a greater emphasis on discipline, fitness, physical strength and aggression. -Medical- The Medical Staff are trained military personnel who are responsible for providing first aid and frontline trauma care on the battlefield. They are also responsible for providing continuing medical care in the absence of a readily available physician, including care for disease and battle injury. -Ranger- Rangers are an essential part of the Valorwind Regiment. Rangers are known to be the shadows of the regiment. Scouting out hostilities, maneuvering through the shadows, and easily killing someone with an arrow, is what a ranger lives for. Their skills at hunting, and archery are unmatched and keen. Bows, crossbows, and rifles is their forte. Watching flanks, and providing coverfire for infantry, and other divisions. They are also trained in swordplay to combat hostilies in close range, battling with the infantry in skill...Yet they are don't harbor any heavy armor, nor would they want heavy armor. Their uniform is composed of leatherly fabric, to allow them to move swiftly along the field. They have many uniforms to match the terrain of the area. Ebony, peridot, amber, crismon, and pallid. -Grenadier- Grenadiers are a special group of soldiers who are in charge of the construction and operation of explosives, mortars, catapults, etc. -Magus- Magus are a group of soldiers who are more versed in the art of magic. Their job is quite similar to the Rangers but are given a different type of training. References Adapted from the Valorwind Regiment Guild Website for fair use. Category:Organizations Category:Stormwind Organizations Category:Valorwind Regiment Category:Alliance Guilds Category:Disbanded Alliance Guilds Category:Stormwind Army Category:RP-PvP Guilds